


Password Please

by emeiyonemillion



Series: SICK BEATS YO [7]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Ringo is a softie, also rip pauls insta, geo is the only smart one, george is still a grammar natzi, he deserves all the love, i need to sleep, johns finally feelin the karma, more text crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Paul: JOJ DID U HACK MY INSTAGeorgewashingmachine: no???Georgewashingmachine: oh shit did you actually get hackedPaul: I THINK SO
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: SICK BEATS YO [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Password Please

2:40 am

-Paul sent an image to SICK BEATS YO-

3:27

Paul: hello?

5:39 am

-Paul sent 5 images to SICK BEATS YO-

Paul: any1 up??

Georgewashingmachine: funny how Paul complains about us not letting him sleep

Georgewashingmachine: and then he does shit like this

Johm: paul can you go to sleep plz

Johm: im knackered

Paul: sucks doesn't it

Georgewashingmachine: nice

Paul: also John your making brekky in the morning

Georgewashingmachine: not so nice

Georgewashingmachine: also youre*

Johm: im not making it, you lot can fuckin starve to death for all I care

Georgewashingmachine: you can't even cook, dont act like we rely on you.

Johm: night :))))))

-Paul sent an image to SICK BEATS YO-

Georgewashingmachine: no.

5:47 am

Johm: fuck now i cant sleep

Johm: thanks paul

Paul: anytime :)

Georgewashingmachine: LOL

Ringmaster: I would ask why you lot are up but at this point I'm not even surprised

Johm: why are YOU up?????

Ringmaster: forgot to turn off my notifications

Johm: F

-Paul sent an image to SICK BEATS YO-

Ringmaster: tf

Georgewashingmachine: paul stop with the weird ass memes

Johm: where r u even getting these

Paul: instagram..

Georgewashingmachine: im gonna delete your acc

Paul: how

Georgewashingmachine: ik your pass dumbass

Paul: HOW

Georgewashingmachine: ITS LITERALLY 'paul' AND YOU USE IT FOR EVERYTHING

Paul: ITS EASY TO REMEMBER 

Georgewashingmachine: IT WAS LITERALLY MY FIRST GUESS WHEN I TRIED TO OPEN YOUR PHONE

Johm: no one knows mine lololol

Georgewashingmachine: its also 'paul'

Johm: wtf

Johm: how u know tha

Georgewashingmachine: also a first guess

Ringmaster: hehe mine is creative

Georgewashingmachine: not really.

Ringmaster: WHAT

Georgewashingmachine: also a first guess, its ur birthday

Paul: I'm changing my password

Georgewashingmachine: lemme guess, to 'john'

Paul: No.

Georgewashingmachine: stop lying

Paul: oh fuck off

Johm: i changed mine

Georgewashingmachine: to 'georgesafuckinstalker'?

Johm: WTF

Johm: HOW

Georgewashingmachine: ez

Ringmaster: changed!

Georgewashingmachine: octopussies?

Ringmaster: nope!

Georgewashingmachine: oh

Johm: HA

Ringmaster: not anymore anyways

Paul: George whats your password

Georgewashingmachine: not tellin

Paul: im gonna figure it out and delete your BitLife

Georgewashingmachine: I will throttle you.

Johm: imma change all your passwords on all your apps lolololol

Georgewashingmachine: need the original pass to do that and im not stupid like paul so theyre all different lolololol

Johm: bet

Georgewashingmachine: bet

7:30 am

Paul: JOJ DID U HACK MY INSTA

Georgewashingmachine: no???

Georgewashingmachine: oh shit did you actually get hacked

Paul: I THINK SO

Georgewashingmachine: THIS IS WHY YOU NEED HARDER PASSWORDS

Paul: I CHANGED ALL OF THEM EXCEPT MY INSTA

Paul: FUCK


End file.
